Küldetések
A Watch Dogs 40 fő küldetéssel és számos mellékküldetéssel rendelkezik. A történeti küldetések fokozatosan válnak elérhetővé, a mellékküldetések városszerte megtalálhatóak, valamint Aiden mobilján keresztül. A történeti küldetések nem játszhatóak újra, csak ha a játékos egy teljesen új játékot kezd. Fő küldetések : Érdekesség: minden küldetés neve idézet, amely a küldetés során hangzik el. I. felvonás *Bottom of the Eighth: Szedd le Maurice-ot és menekülj ki a May Stadiumból. *They Can't Hide: Kutass fel és előzz meg egy bűntényt. *Big Brother (Nagytesó): Menj el Jackson bulijára és kapd el Nicky telefonos zaklatóját. *Foresight (Előrelátás): Vásárolj meg egy 416 assault riflet a fegyverboltól. *Backstage Pass: Locate and hack the guard with the access code, and use the code to reach the ctOS servers inside the Loop district. *Hacking Contract: Find and kill 2XTheTap before he successfully hacks in. (You can then play online after completing this mission.) * Backseat Driver (KIBIC): Szállíts le egy menekülőt Lucky Quinn-nek. *Open Your World (Kitárul a világ): Találkozz BadBoy17-tel, hackeld meg a laptopot, hogy Claranak legyen hozzáférése, majd menekülj ki a plázából. *Thanks for the Tip (Kösz a tippet): Menj a hívó helyére, hackeld meg a telefont és kövesd a hívást Damienig. * Remember (Visszaemlékezés) *Not the Pizza Guy (Nem a pizzafutár): Infiltrate the rail yard, interrogate the Fixer Boss and escape. *A Wrench in the Works: Hack Angelo Tucci's niece's phone and kill him before he reaches the prison. *Dressed in Peels: Get into the prison, intimidate the survivor from the stadium to stop him speaking out, and escape. II. felvonás *Hold On, Kiddo: Find and save Jackson before the Fixers reach him. *Tools of the Trade: Buy some crafting components. *Breakable Things: Search Racine Boat Restoration, and kill Robert Racine. *Collateral: Defend Clara from the Fixers. *One Foot in the Grave: Track down Tobias Frewer and speak to him. *A Blank Spot There-ish: Power up the Bunker. *Jury-Rigged: Disable the security terminals. *Grandma's Bulldog: Track the source of an IP address. *Not a Job for Tyrone: Tail Bedbug and save Gary "Rabbit" Diggs. *Uninvited: Ambush Iraq's men. *Breadcrumbs: Retrieve information from the auction briefcase. *Stare into the Abyss: Eliminate Nicholas Crispin. *A Risky Bid: Attend Lucky Quinn's auction, and scan Iraq's dog tags. *Role Model: Find Jackson. *Planting a Bug: Guide Bedbug into Iraq's server room. *Way Off the Grid: Search for Raymond Kenney. III. felvonás *Hope is a Sad Thing: Track down Raymond Kenney, who goes by the name "T-Bone". *Let's Play Make a Deal: Steal back T-Bone's truck. *A Pit of Paranoia: Identify the two Blume security chiefs. *Unstoppable Force: Take out the convoy before it reaches Blume. *The Future is in Blume: Infiltrate Blume and upload T-Bone's virus. *For the Portfolio: Protect T-Bone and escape Pawnee. *By Any Means Necessary: Download Iraq's server data, and kill Iraq. IV. felvonás *Someone's Knocking: Trace the hacker. *In Plain Sight: Take out the fixers. *The Rat's Lair: Lead T-Bone to safety. *The Defalt Condition: Find and take out Defalt. *Little Sister: Lead Nicky to safety. *Ghosts of the Past: Drive Nicky and Jackson out of town. *No Turning Back: Chase and kill Quinn, and race to save Clara. V. felvonás *Sometimes You Still Lose: Shut down the ctOS, and kill Damien Brenks. * Guys Like Us : Walk away or shoot Maurice. Mellékküldetések Fixer megbízások *Armored Pursuit *Bandwidth Exceeded *Bootlegged *Buffering *Connection Interrupted *Data Leech *Deadly Loop *Deception *Deliverance *Delivery Man *Derailed *Distraction *Double Vision *Escape Artist *Gateway Timeout *Ghost Trail *Grand Triathlon *Hard Shoulder *Hot Property *In the Spotlight *Industry Standards *Lap of Luxury *Members Only *Misguided *Muscle Memory *Muscle Out *Number Crunch *Parker Square Rally *Pickup and Run *Pier Pressure *Playing it Safe *Raid *Railroaded *Ridge Rider *Road Soldier *Rogue Data *Scenic Retreat *Showroom Condition *Straight and Narrow *The Badlands *The Hunter *Tracked *Trials and Tribulations *Under Construction *Urban Exploration *Wild Ride Gang Hideout *Street Cleaning *Two For One *The Tower *Union Dues *Packing *Port Authority *Swap Meet *Compliments for the Cook *Gone in a Flash *No Parking *The Low Road *Burning Bridges *Decapitated *Out of the Woodwork *Beached Criminal Convoy *Downtown *Caught in the Loop *Requiescat In Pace *The Quick Fix *The Beast *Militia Mile *Toll Bridge *Parker Pursuit *Into the Pit *Lord of the Wards *Made Men *No Rules *Dockwork *Excessive Force *Long Division *Chasing Shadows *Juggernaut *Small Town Justice ctOS Irányítóközpontok *Mad Mile ctOS Control Center *Brandon Docks ctOS Control Center *The Wards ctOS Control Center *Pawnee ctOS Control Center City Hotspotok DLC küldetések Breakthrough * Signature Shot * Palace * en:Missions in Watch Dogs Kategória:Küldetések